


a question

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [43]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, Other, Post-Canon, Rarepair, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, grazi, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: For weeks, they had read up on human courtship rituals, especially the Katolan ones, and hoped they had gotten everything right.
Relationships: Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	a question

Kazi let out a deep breath, making sure to stay as calm as they possibly could. It was hard, and they felt how their skin was slowly getting unnaturally hot which made it impossible for them to hide the fact that they were sweating. Curse you, sunfire elf genetics for making their nervousness even easier to spot.

They let out a curse before quickly drying their forehead with the cloak, and then entered the restaurant they and Gren had decided to go to. He had gotten off his shift as Amaya’s translator about an hour before Kazi could leave the Lux Aurea University, so Gren had naturally gone in advance to make sure they had a table for their date. He had been cheesy as always, giving them a smile and saying that he wanted their date together to be special. Yes, Kazi had truly fallen for this wonderful human, and if everything went right, the night would become even more wonderful and be the first of many memories to come,

For weeks, they had read up on human courtship rituals, especially the Katolan ones, and hoped they had gotten everything right. In their back pocket was a ring that their brother (a talentet smith) had made for them just for this moment, so that Kazi could propose to Gren the human way, since he didn’t have any horns on his head that could house a horn cuff.

As they walked through the doors, then immediately saw him sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant, patiently waiting for them. He gave them a big smile and waved, and Kazi could tell they were already blushing.

They sat down, still feeling the ring, now the only thing that was left was to wait for the perfect moment.

“Hey Kazi, how was your day?”

“It was wonderful.” they began and then thought everything through, best to get it over with already. “So Gren, I have something very important to ask you.”

In the end, he said yes.


End file.
